I Know What You did At Warnet
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Bahkan seorang TRNC dapat melakukan hal ini. Hehehehe...  Warning, OOC, AU, HUMOR GAK NYAMBUNG, KRIUK KRIUK GARING.


Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu

I Know What You Did At Warnet © Naer Sisra

WARNING: GAJE, GARING, GAK BENER, NISTA, OOC MAMPUS, AU, dan lain-lain...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Syussshhh...<p>

Angin berhembus dengan pelan menerbangkan debu-debu yang berwarna kekuningan, angin siang yang kering begitu membuat gerah dan memaksa orang-orang untuk menyingkir dari naungan sinar matahari yang sungguh membakar tengkuk hingga mengusik tangan untuk menutupinya dengan cara apapun.

Namun, di sana, tepat di depan sebuah warnet yang menawarkan hembusan AC yang dingin, dengan siluet-siluet orang yang tengah ber_surfing_ ria di dunia maya yang dapat membuat lupa pada dunia nyata. Seorang remaja yang terlihat masih SMP dengan seragam yang tergolong sangat dikenal sebagai sekolah swasta paling elit di daerah itu. Tangannnya terkepal dengan kuat, mata auburn-nya menatap nanar warnet itu sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya. Topi bundar berwarna merah dengan ornamen berupa rumbai tali berwarna biru menghalangi sinar matahari menjamah rambut coklatnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah flashdisk 4 giga yang bertali biru.

TRNC itu lah namanya. Remaja smp yang tengah bergelut dengan nuraninya, membiarkan panas membakar kulit coklatnya yang eksotis. Dengan langkah mantap dia mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam warnet.

Terpaan AC di kulitnya yang masih merasakan sensasi panasnya matahari, begitu menyejukkan. Keringat di pelipisnya meluncur perlahan dan jatuh ke lantai namun segera mengering. Dia lalu menuju ke sebuah unit komputer yang menyala dengan dekstop berisikan billing untuk login agar dapat mengakses internet.

Dia duduk disana dengan pandangan was-was. Dia mengetikkan sebuah nama, Tukey Maniac, lalu dia langsung login ke internet.

"Hah... hah... akhirnya... saatnya tiba untukku ufufufufu..." TRNC tertawa dengan intonasi yang mengerikan.

Tangannya bergetar dengan matanya nanar melihat sekitar, perlahan jari-jemarinya yang lentik bergerak di keyboard, menuyusun sebuah kata.

**H-E-N-T-A-I**

Mbah Google segera mencari situs-situs yang berkaitan dengan kalimat yang diketikkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian...

EUREKA!

TRNC tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat di layar komputer bertebaran situs-situs menggiurkan untuk dibuka. Dengan senyum mesum yang tak layak untuk anak seusianya, tangannya akan mengklik sebuah situs ketika suara yang dia kenal mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hari ini lumayan capek nano desu yooo..." Sebuah suara melengking yang sarat dengan nada capai membuat TRNC membeku di tempat.

"Hmmmph... dasar kau ini memang payah, seharian ini kan asik sekali karena ada pelajaran seni, gimana sih?" suara perempuan ini langsung membuat wajah TRNC membiru.

"Sudah tenang kalian berdua, Sealand kau mau ambil komputer nomor berapa? Ah tentu saja Nona Wy akan sekomputer dengan hamba mu ini Seborga yang setia," ucap remaja lain yang bernama Seborga.

"Keep it in your mind, moron..." ucap Wy kasar.

Wajah TRNC sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi, ekspresinya seperti maling yang ketangkap basah lagi nonton film blue.

Teman sekelasnya ada di dekatnya!

Suara-suara mereka makin mendekat, dengan cepat TRNC,

"Analogi sekunder... analogi sekunder..." batin TRNC galau.

Dia mengetik dengan cepat, tapi karena jari yang aktif mengetik hanya 4 dan sisanya pasif, dia malah mengetik.

"An*l sek..."

Dia tidak tahu apa itu, dia langsung main enter aja.

Dan ...

EUREKA!

Di layar paling atas ada kalimat.

Do you mean _**An*l sex**_

Or keep searching _**An*l sek**_

Mucul sebuah gambar yang-aduh sumpah membuat TRNC makin merinding- namun wajahnya memerah.

"MAMPUS!" TRNC kalut, dia langsung mengetik kata kunci lain, tangannya sudah mengetik asal-asalan di keyboard. Dengan beringas dia menekan enter, namun...

HANG!

"MATILAH! Mereka akan tahu dan melaporkannya pada tuan Turki!" TRNC bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, tangan kanannya memencet tombol enter berkali-kali berharap layar berisi gambar-gambar- aduh mengerikan sekaligus ehemehem- namun apa daya, komputer pentium 2 ini memang lemot minta mampus.

Ketiga temannya datang mendekat dan salah seorang dari mereka menyebut namanya.

"TRNC!" ucap Sealand dengan suara melengkingnnya.

DEG!  
>TRNC membeku.<p>

Saat ketiga temannya menghampirinya, TRNC langsung berdiri menutupi layar komputer.

"Oh... ha-hai ka-kalian sudah pulang?" tanya TRNC.

"Maksudmu? Kita kan sekelas jadi kalau kau sudah pulang ya kami juga sudah lah..." Wy berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"O-o iya aku lupa ahahaha..." TRNC ketawa garing. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak memencet tombol enter berkali-kali, berharap keajaiban dan peri koneksi segera menghilangkan laman laknat ini.

Seberoga memicingkan matanya.

"Kau sedang cari apa TRNC?" nada Seborga benar-benar penuh selidik.

TRNC hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, walaupun hembusan AC sangat dingin namun tidak dapat mengusir rasa panas di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hayoo... buka apa kau desu yo?" Sealand berkata dengan intonasi hayo-kamau-katahuan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok... hehehe..." Tangan kanan TRNC memencet enter berulang kali.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Wy mulai bertanya dengan pandangan dasar-anak-cowok, dia menebak TRNC sedang buka situs yang ehem ehem.

"Ahaha... ini.. tanganku sedang kesmutan jadi, kenapa kalian tidak segera ke komputer masing-masing?" tanya TRNC sedikit maksa, dan tanpa disangka-sangka Seborga memegang tangan kirinya.

"Sealand, pegang tangan kanannya, hoho... kau sedang buka apa anak muda..." Seborga tertawa penuh kemenangan, dapat membongkar ke nistaan seorang anak se-alim TRNC.

"Ahaahahah..." Sealand dengan senang hati memegang tangan kanan TRNC.

"He-hei apa-apaan kalian?" TRNC kalap.

Dengan sekali dua kali tarikan. TRNC tersingkir dari layar komputer.

"HAH?" ketiga temannya langsung terperangah. Sedang TRNC hanya _facepalm_, perlahan diliriknya layar komputer.

JRENG!

Sebuah website berisikan boneka-boneka barbie segala ukuran terpampang, bahkan dijual sebuah set baju barbie ukuran manusia. Ketiga temannya melirik TRNC, lalu pecahlah tawa ketiganya.

"HAHAHAHAH..." tanpa ba-bi-bu ketiganya langsung pergi sambil tertawa-tawa dan mulai menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak.

TRNC hanya dapat bernapas lega, walaupun besok dikelas pasti menyebar gosip tentang TRNC yang maniak barbie, tapi lebih mending dari pada TRNC yang maniak _hardcore_.

"Fiuh..." dia memegang dadanya, dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah tidak terlihat, mereka ternyata sudah di komputer masing-masing.

Emang dasar manusia, kalau belum tercapai tujuannya gak bakal puas.

TRNC kemudian kembali ke komputernya sambil mengetikkan HENTAI sekali lagi. Munculh situs yang diidamkan TRNC. Di_klik-_nya sebuah website, wajah TRNC memerah dengan senyum mesum yang aduh minta ditonjok.

Namun, sialnya lagi! Seorang gadis SMA masuk dan dia adalah...

"SUMPRIT! KAK HUNGARY!" batin TRNC makin galau, Hungary itu tetangga sebelahnya yang pasti mulutnya udah kayak ember bocor se-level dengan tukang gosip kawakan yang udah lihai dalam memanipulasi berita.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Hungary melihat TRNC dan dia melambai pada TRNC.

"MATI AKU! Dia kemari!" TRNC kalut lalu dengan cepat dan asal-asalan entah kenapa sebuah nama koruptor kakap Indonesia muncul dikepalanya.

Hungary sudah sampai disamping TRNC. "Hai TRNC sedang cari apa?" tanya Hungary.

"Aku boleh lihat ya... kamu cari ap- OMG!... OMG OMG OMG!" jeritnya histeris lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung memeluk TRNC yang memerah karena kepalanya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan bikin imajiansi kemana-mana.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN SESEORANG YANG ASLI! INI BUKAN IMAJINASIKU LAGI! DEWAAAAA!" katanya dengan suara yang melengking sambil bersimpuh seperti sedang berdo'a.

TRNC bingung kenpa sih Hungary bisa segini histerisnya. Saat TRNC melirik ke komputer.

EUREKA!

Di kolom search... dia mengetik...

**GAY US** alih-alih mengetik **Gayus Tambunan**.

Seketika wajahnya membeku.

"Oh TRNC! Kamu memang bibit bagus! 3 tahun lagi kamu pasti jadi cowok paling maco dan banyak yang mengincar! OMG! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya hobi seperti ini," Hungary dengan jiwa fujoshi stadium 10-yang udah tidak tertolong lagi-hanya bisa memekik senang.

Sedang TRNC hanya bisa menatap layar komputer yang OMG! Dia mengumpat dalam diam.

Hungary menarik sebuah kursi, dan duduk di samping TRNC.

"Nih ku kasih tahu situs yaoi paling yahud sejagad raya," Hungary bicara seolah TRNC perlu pencerdasan tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

Tiga jam penuh TRNC disuguhi oleh gambar-gambar yang membuatnya mual, namun Hungary di sebelahnya hanya histeris dan kadang-kadang nosebleed dengan 'pencerdasan' yang dia beri.

Mereka berdua keluar dari warnet dengan wajah gembira dan wajah _ngenes._

TRNC segera akan pulang ketika Hungary memanggilnya.

"TRNC! Tenang saja! Rahasiamu terjamin!" ucap Hungary dengan mengacungkan jempol.

TRNC hanya dapat mematung, lalu Hungary pulang dengan berlari-lari senang sambil sesekali melihat TRNC dan berteriak.

"Besok kita nge-net lagi okeeeyyyy!"

TRNC hanya dapat melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Jeritan nan pilu menyayat hati terdengar sampai ke ujung gang.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Satu kata...<p>

GARINGKRIUKKRIUKKRISPY *satu kata?*

Jadi pesan dari Fic ini adalah, jangan ngenet di warnet yang tidak ada sekatnya *PLAK* *Ini mah bukan pesan tapi saran gak bener!*

Maksudnya ya... aduh kayaknya gak ada pesan yang bisa disampaikan kekekekkekeke...

Yo wes silakan dicaci XD

Tapi jangan pedes2 ya...

XDDD

RNR AJA YAAAA XDD


End file.
